


Ciego.

by kuromi1905



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, F/M, I don't know why I did it, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, but they had to do it, do not hate me, something like romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromi1905/pseuds/kuromi1905
Summary: "Estaba ciego. Ciego de amor, de devoción, de confianza que nunca fue capaz de verlo si no cuando fue demasiado tarde. Estaba tan cegado por aquellos viejos sentimientos, por los recuerdos de una vida que jamas recuperaría que incluso, a pesar de haberla perdonado, fue incapaz de ver o comprender que ella había realizado por el uno de los actos mas puros de amor....lo había dejado libre."





	Ciego.

Ciego

No lo entendía, no podía comprenderlo, ya que se suponía que nada de esto tendría que haber pasado. Ninguno de sus planes lo habían contemplado y ni en sus más retorcidos sueños esto sería posible. Ya que estaba más que seguro que ella jamás le haría eso, que nunca lo abandonaría…que nunca lo traicionaría.

Se suponía que esto sería su reencuentro luego de un largo tiempo separados, un doloroso precio a pagar con tal de que el objetivo que su reina había trazado hace tantos años se cumplieran acomidiera lugar, y que por fin, luego de tantas noches anhelando en la clandestinidad de un oscuro escondite porque ese momento llegara, podría mirar nuevamente a los ojos de su amada y sentir nuevamente que su corazón muerto volvía a latir una vez más…y que valía la pena soportar su existencia maldita con tal de estar por siempre al lado de aquella a quien había jurado más que lealtad hace más de una década.

Pero ahí estaba el, en medio de una tierra contaminada de recuerdos y muerte, rodeado entre los fríos brazos de su “Reina oscura” y contentándose con el intoxicante aroma a flores marchitas y cuero que esta desprendía, mientras no podía evitar sentir un dolor inconmensurable invadiéndolo a tal punto de hacer que sus piernas flaquearan y que su rostro se llenara de confusión y amarga rabia. No pudiendo hacer nada más durante esos tortuosos instantes que aferrarse al mortal abrazo de la mujer junto a el…mientras frías gotas de lluvia caían desde el cielo nublado de la tarde y la energía nigromántica que lo mantenía con “vida” se desvanecía lentamente de su cuerpo.

Y es que quizás pudo haberse percatado antes. Debió haberse dado cuenta que esto pasaría ya que, por experiencia propia, sabía que nada, ni la hasta el más mínimo detalle, se le escapaba a aquella implacable estratega y que nada era producto de la mera casualidad.

Por eso, ahora, el hecho haber establecido el lugar de su reencuentro en el lugar donde antes solían pasar tardes enteras cazando o profesándose algo más que mera amistad y respeto entre camaradas del ejército, lejos de cualquier mirada indiscreta en las profundidades de aquello que alguna vez supo ser un bosque lleno de vida y ahora no era más que una sombra retorcida de lo que fue como todo lo que habitaba en las tierras fantasmas, era un indicio más que claro que de lo especial que sería aquel encuentro para su “Dama oscura”.

Una señal que fue incapaz de ver, y menos aún de comprender, sino hasta el momento en que sintió el punzante acero de aquella daga imbuida en la magia de muerte que su general había dominado, capaz incluso de destruir la no-vida, hundirse con una fuerza brutal entre sus costillas hasta el punto de estar más que seguro que había perforado su corazón inerte…una herida lo suficientemente letal como para matarlo definitivamente.

Y mientras su barbilla estaba afirmada sobre el hombro de su amada, escondiendo parte de su rostro entre los pálidos cabellos dorados de esta, y la incesante lluvia que caía sobre el, no hizo nada más que continuar abrazado a la mujer que lo había cautivado desde la primera vez que la vio, a esa arrogante elfa por la que tenía más que simple admiración...a aquella despiadada Reina Banshee por la cual había jurado seguir a su lado incluso en la no-muerte y que ahora reclamaba su vida con absoluta inmisericordia.

Quizás por eso, por ese tortuoso sentimiento de angustia que lo ahogaban, o por no poder evitar sentirse herido y traicionado de la peor manera posible, es que tampoco pudo evitar que de su boca salieran las siguientes palabras:

-¿P-Porque? – pronunciando esa simple pero desgarradora pregunta, sin poder ocultar el marcado dejo de shock en su voz quebrada, solo para que después, y en instante en que sentía como aquella cuchilla salía de su cuerpo, sus piernas terminaran de flaquear y se desplomara pesadamente de rodillas sobre el suelo húmedo de aquel lugar olvidado.

Arrodillándose a junto a el, y mientras continuaba sosteniéndolo protectoramente entre sus brazos, la impasible mujer le contesto:

-Porque era necesario Nathanos – decía aquello con su abrasadora mirada fija en su fiel compañero, la cual solo reflejaba al igual que la expresión de su rostro una inquietante indiferencia, a la vez que lentamente y con inusitada delicadeza colocaba el cuerpo de este sobre la tierra estéril de ese bosque maldito – Porque tu más que nadie sabías que no permitiría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en mi objetivo final…incluso tú, mi campeón – pronunciando esas sinceras y duras palabras sin vacilación alguna en su etérea voz, solo para que después una de sus manos acariciara suavemente la mejilla derecha del moribundo castaño, dejando que sus dedos deambularan fugazmente por la frondosa barba de este.

Aturdido y abrumado por lo que acababa de escuchar no pudo hacer más que quedarse callado, haciendo que en esos momentos solo se escuchara el eco de aquella interminable lluvia al chocar con los arboles podridos que los rodeaban, mientras su sangre maldita continuaba manando profusamente de su herida y sin poder evitar buscar consuelo en el dulce toque que le obsequiaba la despiadada elfa a su lado ante el venenoso dolor que lo hacía añicos por dentro.

Una pesada afonía que, luego de unos interminables segundos, fue rota por la voz áspera del contrariado hombre:

-Y-Yo te prometí que nunca haría algo para traicionarte…todo lo que hice por ti, mi amor – afirmo aquello con gran convicción y sin ocultar el claro atisbo de rabia en sus palabras. Solo para que después, y con gran dificultad, alzara uno de sus brazos hasta llegar a la fría mano que aún lo acariciaba para tomar con torpeza y desesperación la muñeca de la imperturbable cazadora.

Con aquella mascara de férrea insensibilidad puesta siempre sobre sus afiladas y delicadas facciones aquella sombría mujer le replico:

-Ese es el problema, Nathanos. Yo no necesito un amante. Necesito un guerrero, un soldado en el que pueda confiar y no se deje cegar por sentimientos inservibles – haciendo esa afirmación en un tono tan crudo como terminante, apartando su mano del rostro del destrozado hombre, pero sin deshacer el débil agarre de este sobre su muñeca como si de alguna manera buscara que su cercanía durara un poco más. Solo para que, luego de unos fugaces instantes de silencio y con sus profanos orbes rojizos puestos en la mirada atormentada de su querido campeón, confesarle con un ligero tinte de dolor en su voz - Te amé…pero eso fue hace una vida.

Fue en ese instante, ante la terrible verdad que acababa de escuchar, que por primera vez en su no-vida deseó con cada fibra de su alma ser capaz de llorar para así poder expresar la tristeza y sufrimiento que lo carcomían por dentro en esos momentos. No pudiendo hacer nada más que dejar escapar un ahogado sollozo de sus labios, dejando que las frías gotas de lluvia que mojaban su rostro fueran las lágrimas que ya no podía derramar, a la vez que sentía que las crueles garras de la muerte que no pudieron reclamarlo cuando cayó bajo el yugo del azote y la maldición de la no-muerte venían una vez más para arrastrarlo de una vez por todas a la oscuridad.

Lentamente su mano que se aferraba con lo último de sus fuerzas a la presencia de su amada se soltó de esta para chocar con la tierra fangosa a su alrededor, mezclándose con aquel icor negro y pútrido que llamaba sangre, en el momento en que sucumbía ante el mortal poder de la muerte y el peso de aquellas desgarradoras palabras que terminaban por destrozar su alma.

A penas se percató de que la inconmovible elfa había desviado por unos fugaces instantes su mirada de el, como si le doliera demasiado ver al hombre que alguna vez amó en ese estado, antes de que su mirada comenzara a oscurecerse y la energía que lo mantenía con vida se apagara tenuemente…resignándose a inevitable final.

En ese instante, cuando lo último de su conciencia comenzaba a abandonarlo, vio como aquella hermosa y oscura mujer que había permanecido a su lado sin mover un solo musculo bajaba la capucha sobre su cabeza y se aproximaba hacia el hasta que su rostro estuviera a escasos centímetros del suyo para después rozar sutilmente sus gélidos labios sobre los suyos y susurrarle suavemente al oído:

-Pero aun así siempre hiciste un gran trabajo y permaneciste a mi lado a pesar de todo. Pero tu misión ya ha terminado soldado. Es hora de descansar, mi campeón…es hora de decir adiós – pronunció aquellas últimas palabras sin poder ocultar el evidente de pesar y dolor que le provocaba lo que había hecho, pero que en el fondo estaba segura que nunca se arrepentiría, mientras una sus manos acariciaban con cariño el cabello húmedo del hombre y su penetrante pero ensombrecida mirada lo observaban detenidamente, viendo como su piel comenzaba a desintegrarse producto de la magia de la muerte de la que era poseedora.

Una pequeña pero amarga sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante el ultimo regalo que recibia de su adorada reina y que junto con la forma suplicante que lo miraba en esos momentos, como si pidiera que la perdonara por lo que le había hecho, hicieron que la rabia, la impotencia y dolor que sentía en esos momentos fueran reemplazadas por la resignación y un amargo sentimiento de paz que lo invadieron completamente. Y causando que, con su ultimo atisbo de “vida”, dijera con afecto y comprensión:

-Te perdono…y espero que me perdones por no haber dejado de amarte – pronuncio esas últimas palabras a modo de inaudible susurro, en el instante en que el brillo de sus ojos rojizos de apagaban y era llevado por el gelido abrazo de la muerte a la eternidad.

Se quedó unos momentos más al lado de su leal cazador, mientras observaba con atención como el cuerpo de este se convertía progresivamente en cenizas como si con ello se asegurara que nunca más podría traerlo de vuelta, para después ponerse tranquilamente de pie, levantando nuevamente su capucha sobre sobre su cabeza en el proceso, y caminar a paso firme hacia la salida de aquel corrupto bosque. Solo para que a los pocos pasos dijera:

-Ahora eres libre. Espero que puedas encontrar la paz que yo nunca tendré…adiós Nathanos – pronuncio aquellas últimas palabras a modos de despedida, cargadas de sufrimiento y amor, mientras seguía caminando sin mirar atrás, convencida de que había hecho lo correcto. Siendo en ese preciso instante en que por primera y única vez su máscara de fría indiferencia se rompía en pedazos, permitiendo vislumbrar la profunda pena que la atormentaba en esos momentos bajo la forma de una solitaria lagrima que se deslizaba por su rostro, sintiendo como si quemara su carne y se marcara a fuego en su piel así como las impotentes lagrimas que había derramado cuando su alma fue reclamada por la espada maldita de un príncipe corrupto, para luego mezclarse con la lluvia que continuaba cayendo a su alrededor.

Sabiendo que el hombre que en su vida amó nunca fue consciente de lo ciego que estaba. Ciego de amor, de devoción de confianza. Tan cegado que, a pesar de haberse ido de este mundo sin odiarla por lo que le había hecho, pero con una fuerte amargura en su corazón, no fue capaz de ver y menos aún de comprender, incluso después de haberla perdonado, que había realizado por el uno de los actos más crueles y puros de amor…que había dejado ir a la última persona por la que, incluso en su tortuosa existencia, le habían hecho experimentar algo muy cercano al amor.

_“Como el perro que siempre admiraba a la luna cada noche. Tan fiel y devoto por ella que termino tan ciego que no fue capaz de ver a la muerte que se cernía sobre el…y menos aún que aquella diosa nocturna anhelaba que encontrara su libertad.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hola...si se que es algo raro, incluso para mi también lo es, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Tenia que sacar esta idea de mi sistema y aquí esta. Un poco de variedad no viene mal xD  
Honestamente esta pareja no es de mis favoritas (si alguien leyó mis anteriores trabajos lo entenderá) incluso tengo un problema con el personaje de Nathanos,como que mucho no me agrada. Pero eso no impidió que decidiera darle otra visión o punto de vista a la relación de Sylvanas con el. Ademas, sinceramente, por mas que no me guste Nathanos no soy tan mala como para maltratarlo, es mas hasta planeo darle un buen desarrollo (respetando su esencia pero también agregando mi visión sobre el) en una historia que estoy desarrollando actualmente (pero es tema aparte)
> 
> En este one-shot quise plasmar una idea que se me vino a la cabeza, teniendo un poco en cuenta que pareciera que Nathanos no tardara mucho en morir en el lore (pero no creo que al final de esta expansión) y pensando me dije que seria un giro de trama emocionante e impactante que fuera la propia Sylvanas que matara a Nathanos, pero dentro del contexto que le doy aquí.
> 
> En fin, espero que sea de agrado esta historia y todo comentario sera bienvenido. 
> 
> Nos vemos (no me odien)


End file.
